Realization
by Dark Lady1
Summary: #3 in Xaviea series. Trunks meets Xaviea for the second time. But this time he gets a full dose of her personality.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters designed by Akira Toriyama. I own Xaviea.  
  
Author's note: Xaviea is one of the many characters I have created. Now I apologize if people have their own characters to fall in love with Trunks or anything like that. You may imagine that Xaviea is your character or if you like someone already in the show to like Trunks, you may daydream freely. You have my blessing.  
  
  
  
Trunks flew over his house for the fourth time and traveled towards Satan City. His mother had told him that he should check if any androids were out causing mayhem, just in case. Trunks had complied and had now checked out over three cities. But really, he was hoping to catch sight of Xaviea.  
  
Throughout Trunks' life there had been nothing but disaster and trouble. His father was dead and so was practically everyone he had ever known. He, Gohan his best friend, and his mother had been forced to hide in the Capsule corp. headquarters, not to mention he and Gohan were the Earth's only hope for survival. He was only twelve and yet his life felt like eternity. Every day Trunks wondered if he was being punished for some reason. Had he done something wrong? Trunks never knew the answer to the question, his whole life he hadn't even had enough time to be bad or do something wrong.  
  
But now, now there was something to live for. Xaviea. Trunks had only met her a few days ago but in his opinion there was something about her that made him feel. alive. She was a Super Saiyan, she was beautiful, and she was fast.  
  
Trunks scouted the fallen area around him. Buildings had been turned into destroyed ruins while pieces of glass and heaps of concrete littered the deserted street. Not to mention cars were overthrown on their sides. Satan City had been turned into a ghost town thanks to the androids. Not a scrap of life could be seen or detected from where Trunks flew.  
  
The sight not only angered Trunks, but disgusted him as well. How could someone find hurting life and completely destroying it amusing? It was sickening just at the thought of it.  
  
_________________________________************__________  
  
Xaviea walked through the crumbled buildings and broken lampposts towards the old deserted grocery store. Her hands in her pockets and her headphones one her head. She tapped the insides of her pocket to the beat of the songs played by the Walkman hanging off the belt of her shorts. Usually someone Xaviea's age would be playing with their friends or watching TV. However, Xaviea was not normal. For one thing, she didn't live in a safe neighborhood and she had enough trouble staying alive. Another thing was that she had no friends and no parents. Xaviea found that if you never got too close to somebody, then you would never be sad if you lost him or her. Third thing was that she was not human. Actually, half Saiyan half-human. Xaviea was used to fighting for her self and now and then she would protect someone who couldn't protect themselves against the androids. Xaviea's hand clenched when the thought of the androids came to her mind. How she despised them. If it hadn't been for them, she might've still had parents. Fact was; she might've had a normal life if it hadn't been for them.  
  
Xaviea lived by her self and found it best that way. Xaviea looked up to a bent green street sign and found her self on Main Street. A few more blocks to go and she would be at the abandoned grocery store. The great thing about stores that were abandoned was that everything was free.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks picked up a source of power. It wasn't Gohan and it definitely couldn't be the androids because you couldn't you sense an android. Then it could only be one person. Trunks looked over the cracked streets and flew to where he sensed the level of power. Trunks landed on a bent lamppost. He could hear footsteps from a small distance. He looked around a corner and could see the back of someone who was easily passing through the rubble. Trunks knew that this was no place for someone to be just taking a stroll down Main Street.  
  
"Hey Xaviea!" He called to her. However, Xaviea merely continued walking, almost as if she hadn't heard him. Trunks flew over to her and only then realized she was wearing a pair of headphones. Not only that, but also the figure was not any girl. A pretty one. She had short orange red streaked hair and deep blue eyes. She looked his age for her size revealed it. Although she had a deep red scar over her left eye, it was irrelevant to her looks. It was Xaviea  
  
Xaviea could sense the presence of someone behind her. She closed her eyes and read the person's thoughts. But a sudden voice behind her caused her to lose her concentration.  
  
"Hey Xaviea!" Xaviea heard. She decided to take a closer look at the figure. Xaviea began to concentrate on the figure again. A picture suddenly formed in her head. A boy about fourteen years of age with short purple hair pushed to the side. She looked on in thought for her eyes were emotionless and her hands were in her pockets. It was the pervert. The one that had been staring at her.  
  
Trunks could still sense quite a collection of power inside of Xaviea.  
  
"Uh, hey. You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous to be walking in this area," Trunks knew this because the Androids found this city to be the best place to blow up stuff for it was the largest for miles. However, still no answer. Trunks guessed the music must've been to loud for her to hear him. Trunks reached out to turn the Walkman off, but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the Walkman. Trunks gasped and looked to the owner of the hand and saw Xaviea looking straight into Trunks' eyes. Her blue eyes had now turned hard and showed anger. So she had heard him after all, or maybe she had sensed him.  
  
Don't even think about it. Trunks nearly jumped at the voice and looked around. He had heard another voice, but it hadn't came from him or the Xaviea. And he hadn't exactly heard it through his ears. Almost as if it had been in his mind really. The voice, it had sounded like a girl's voice. Maybe it had come from Xaviea. Trunks looked back to her; she was smiling a mischievous grin.  
  
". You?" Trunks managed to say. Xaviea let go of Trunks' hand and started walking again. "Hey! Come back! I need to talk to you!" Trunks tried to yell to Xaviea, unfortunately, she only kept walking.  
  
Stupid kid. Thought Xaviea after walking away from the boy. Who does he think he is trying to touch my Walkman?  
  
"Hey! Come back! I need to talk to you!" Xaviea could hear the boy calling to her from behind. Again, Xaviea clenched her fists. The boy was starting to irritate her. Xaviea tried adjusting the volume to the Walkman; maybe she could drown out his voice with music. Her forefinger slid across the black dial for the volume. Eight it read, however it soon turned to 12 once Xaviea removed her hand from the Walkman. The words echoed in Xaviea's head, her thoughts travelling with them.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
Kami, I love this song. Thought Xaviea. If only I could sing to it. Xaviea's mood suddenly turned to sadness. When Xaviea's mother had been alive, she had always wanted her to work on her telepathy. So Xaviea vowed that she would never speak again. Tears formed in Xaviea's eyes. She sniffed before wiping her eyes hard with the sleeve of her red hockey jacket.  
  
Trunks was just about to give up talking to the Xaviea until he heard a small sniffle come from her.  
  
"Uh, are you okay?" Asked Trunks softly. No answer and it was no wonder. The volume on the Walkman did exactly what Xaviea had wanted. The music had finally drowned out his voice and all that was left was the music being played. Trunks' eyes went hard. What was her problem? "Hey! I asked if you were OKAY?!" he yelled. Finally, the girl looked over her shoulder. She had heard his thoughts and had seen his hard eyes through her mind. She took off her headphones and clicked the Walkman off.  
  
What do you want kid? Trunks heard the voice again in his mind. By now he was used to it.  
  
"I want to know why you have such an attitude? And why are you calling me a KID? I'm the same age as you are!"  
  
I have an attitude because I grew up this way. And I'm calling you a KID because you won't leave me alone. Unless you like the nickname PERVERT better? Xaviea answered.  
  
"PERVERT?! HOW AM I A PERVERT?!"  
  
How about the fact that you were STARING at me when I was in a bathing suit? PERVERT!  
  
"What?! Oh. Well that STILL doesn't give you the right to call me a PERVERT!"  
  
Look around us pervert. Do you think I NEED a right to call you a pervert? WE LIVE IN A SCREWED UP WORLD! Get that through your head perver-  
  
"I said STOP calling me a PERVERT! If you were brought up this way then you have some crappy parents!" Ooh, wrong thing to say. Xaviea's eyes went wide almost in shock. She stood there aghast but then winced in almost what seemed like pain. She finally opened her eyes again but what was there was not a crying girl. Her eyes had now gone a deep emerald green. Her hair a stunning blonde that risen in the air with a glowing gold aura. Her expression was hatred, anger, and revengeful, all in one. She clenched her fists as the air around her went golden. Her jacket flapping in sheer air pressure.  
  
Trunks stood there, afraid. She was going Super Saiyan. Xaviea was going Super Saiyan and she was gonna beat the living daylights out of him. He had seen her speed before so there was no way he could run. He almost felt like he was going to fight one of the androids again.  
  
Xaviea took a step to Trunks; she walked slowly to him. Trunks found no choice but try to fight back. He put up his fists and went into a fighting position. Xaviea clenched her teeth and suddenly. she was gone.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked confused and stood up again. Now where had she gone? "Guess I scared her-OOF!" Trunks felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked and found Xaviea with her foot in his side.  
  
My parents are DEAD pervert! If you EVER talk about them again I seriously WILL kill you! And at that, Xaviea flew off. Trunks stared wide-eyed. His life had been spared. Trunks let out a breath of relief.  
  
Mental note to self, Trunks thought. Never talk about Xaviea's parents in front of Xaviea. Then his thought continued. PS: Never talk to Xaviea PERIOD. 


End file.
